


Baby, You're Absolutely Sinful

by uwusforhina



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alpha God, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jesus, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusforhina/pseuds/uwusforhina
Summary: This is basically just God x Jesus omegaverse pornDon't hate me lol its just crack
Relationships: Elohim | God | Allah/Jesus Christ (Christian Bible)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Baby, You're Absolutely Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic turned out a lot better than imagined ngl

The weak omega stumbled into the house. He could feel the flames licking at his inside as he hissed in pain and want. As he made it into the kitchen, he tried to grab as much stuff as possible to prepare for his heat. He grabbed small easy snacks and a case of water bottles, dragging them up to his room. The omega then began to grab clothes, blankets, and pillows to build his nest with.   
As the tiny omega laid there in his nest, suddenly there was a harsh knock at the door. It was him. “Oh little Jesus of Nazareth, come open your door”, he heard from outside. It was God. God was this bothersome alpha that was deadset on making Jesus’ life much harder. It didn’t help that God was basically the perfect alpha. He was strong, smart, and handsome. Omegas and betas wanted him and Alphas wanted to be him. And this perfect alpha was right outside his door asking to come in.  
“Come on little thing”, God crooned, “Don’t you want a nice, strong alpha to take care of you?”. Jesus groaned. He wanted this stupid alpha so bad and he was so angry towards himself because of it. “Please, baby? You know you want me. Alpha is gonna hold you and fill you up so good. Come on sweet thing just open the door”. Though he would probably regret this in a week, Jesus made his way back to the front door and unlocked it.  
Immediately after the door opened, God’s scent hit Jesus’ nose and the omega was gone. His eyes glazed over; his body going limp. God managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground. The alpha scooped Jesus in his arms and took a whiff. “Holy shit, he smells so good. I want him so bad. I want him fat with my pups by the end of his heat.   
The omega whined and squirmed. “Please? Please alpha, take care of me. I need it. I need it. I need it so bad”, Jesus begged. “Of course baby, ‘m gonna take care of you.” God carried him up to his room, the omega pressing against him trying to get as close as possible to the alpha’s scent gland.   
As soon as God had sat down on the bed, Jesus was on his knees messing with the zipper of the alpha’s jeans. While Jesus frantically kissed and bit up and down God’s neck, the alpha undressed the heat-induced omega. God bent down to the kneeling omega and whispered in his ear, “Hop up on the bed and present for me, sweetheart”. Jesus immediately scrambled up on the bed before sinking to his knees and leaning forwards on his hands. “Aww you’re so wet for me, aren’t you sweetheart?”, the alpha crooned. “Yes, yes, yes! All for you, alpha. Please touch me, please.”, Jesus chirped back. “You’re so good for me, such a pretty omega”, God praised as he began to open the omega up with two fingers. As the alpha stretched him, preparing the small omega for his large cock, Jesus cried out in want. “More! More! Please alpha I need you in me! Please alpha, give me your cock!”   
By now God had worked three, almost four, fingers into the omega. “Since you asked so nicely”, God teased as he slid his cock into him, stuffing the omega full. “Yes! Thank you, alpha. Thank you! Thank you! I feel so full!” God slowly pulled out and began to rock into Jesus but the speed was too low for the horny omega. “Harder! Faster! Please alpha! I’ve been so good for you”, Jesus cried out.  
“Of course baby”, the alpha crooned. “You’re such a good omega. Such a perfect, little omega. My perfect omega. You’re going to look so beautiful fat with my pups”. As the alpha sped up, Jesus begged deliriously, “Yes alpha, want your pups! Want your knot! Want you!” Jesus’ arms gave out as God repositioned himself and pistoned in and out of the omega. God pressed against the omega’s prostate with his cock. Jesus could no longer make out coherent sentences and he had his guts completely rearranged by this large alpha.  
As the omega felt God’s knot begin to grow, his cries of need began to grow louder. “Gonna breed you so good. Wanna see you full of my pups”, the alpha growled, hips snapping fast into the omega. Jesus’s moans turned to staccato as the alpha’s knot grew and locked in just past his rim. “Gonna cum, please can I come? Please? Please?”, the omega begged. “Cum for me sweetheart. Cum for your alpha!” Jesus released all over his stomach as God came in him, filling him up to the brim with his seed. The omega passed out in pleasure too overwhelmed to even think at the moment.   
They stayed like that, bodies plastered together while the alpha lovingly watched over the omega. Once God’s knot went down, the alpha pulled out, watching the cum pour out of the omega’s ass. Jesus began to whine, feeling his alpha’s seed empty out of him. “Shh baby, we still have three more days to put a pup into you”, God comforted. Jesus’ scent immediately went happy as the alpha mentioned pups. “Let’s get you in the bath and clean sweets.” The omega hummed in agreement. God ran the water for the bath before setting Jesus in the tub and sliding behind him. The omega leaned back against the alpha as they relaxed and laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
